The invention relates to a temperature measuring device having at least two mating contact elements which are designed to receive in each case one contact element of a thermocouple.
The invention further relates to a temperature measuring device set having a thermocouple which is produced from two different metals which are connected to one another at a measurement point of the thermocouple, wherein the thermocouple has at least two contact elements which form a comparison point for temperature measurement, and having a temperature measuring device for evaluating the thermocouple.
The invention finally relates to a method for configuring a temperature measuring device that can be operated with a thermocouple.
Temperature measuring device sets of this kind are known and are used for temperature measurement with a thermocouple. In this case, the thermocouple converts a temperature difference between a measurement point and a comparison point into an electrical voltage signal between the contact elements.
The temperature measuring device records this electrical voltage and provides a temperature measurement value relating to said electrical voltage.
In order to cover different temperature measurement ranges, it is known to use various combinations of material in the thermocouple.
By way of example, thermocouples of type J, K and T are known, in which the connecting lines between the measurement point and the comparison point of the thermocouple are produced from respectively different pairings of metal materials. These different materials are electrically conductively connected to one another at the measurement point. Other types of thermocouples are also known.
In order to be able to ascertain a relevant temperature measurement value from the generated electrical voltage, a corresponding characteristic curve is stored in the temperature measuring device. In this case, a specific characteristic curve is stored for each combination of material of the thermocouple, that is to say for each type of thermocouple, since each combination of material converts the temperature difference between the measurement point and the comparison point into a voltage signal in a different way.
In this case, it is customary for a user of a temperature measuring device to in each case set the type of thermocouple with which the temperature measurement is to be carried out in the present case.
If the wrong type of thermocouple is set, the temperature which prevails at the measurement point may be incorrectly measured.